Hoaxed
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: Hotaru finds herself robbing rich houses from a pretend dept that companies of a higher standard put on her. Now as she brakes into RUKA NOGI'S home, is there really more to the story than what even she knows? A better plan than she could plot? By Mikan?


~*~**HOAXED**~*~

"Oh Hotaru, you're too money crazed, you know that right?" Mikan asked looking right at her best friend Hotaru Imai. The world renowned genius inventor of the century...or was.

"It's not about the money Mikan, it's to steal what I can to get back up on top so I can show those god damn, no good, rotten money stealing, companies not to mess with me." Hotaru said with a severe malice in her voice that could kill people just by the tone.

Hotaru, just last month, came up with an invention that made the world a better place...if you can believe that, but the companies didn't pay her and took all the credit. She threatened, and blackmailed them and telling them to pay her, but it didn't go out to well. She ended up losing her job, after that and all her possessions were taken from a 'dept'. She soon found herself down ground broke.

Now in a situation like this, what would a twenty-three year old do? Well this was no ordinary twenty-three year old. She was Hotaru Imai, a newly found criminal, a robber of the rich. There was a hefty fine on her head all around the country aided by Mikan Sakura who figured she had nothing to lose considering she was an orphan and wanted to help her only friend.

"Ya know Hotaru I don't really have a good feeling about this one." she said looking up at the milti-million dollar estate they were to rob next. The last estates were much smaller and lesser in value and security. But this one, oh this one, looked like it could be the down fall to them. They only robbed estates that were large company owners, they didn't believe in robbing hard working families, kinda like Robin Hood...in modern times...and steal for themselves.

They crept up to the back of the estate avoiding guard dogs and watch men on all sorts. They hid in a bush just under a window as a watchman came around the corner. They watched from the bushes as he walked by shining his flashlight in every dark corner.

A leaf off the bush caught and tickled Mikan's nose. She held her nose and covered her mouth trying not to sneeze. When the watchman rounded off the other corner. She sneezed and sniffled. Damn, almost blew their cover. The both stood up in the bush which was under a window.

Hotaru pulled a backpack off her back and dug into it. she pulled out a knife and a suction cup. Hotaru firmly placed it on the window and circled the knife around big enough so they could fit. She pulled the suction cup back bringing the glass she cut out with it.

Hotaru crawled through first then followed by Mikan. When they stepped in though...they were caught. A net flew down from the ceiling, trapping them bother under it. If any attack they were not expecting and aerial attack. Mikan sighed. "I told you I didn't have a very good feeling about this one."

Hotaru glared at her and smacked her over the head and told her to shut up. Which was the only thing she could do considering the 'dept' she accumulated, the bank compensated her baka gun and almost all the rest of her inventions. Meaning now... she was out for blood more than the money...

"Well now. What do we have here?" a deep amused voice suddenly spoke from the doorway. You could tell it was a guy from the bulky build and the tallness. Another guy appeared next to him who was a bit smaller but not by much. Hotaru's and Mikan's eyes widened as they pulled their ski-masks over their heads, which was the same time the lights flickered on.

One guy scoffed looking at the two under the net. "Mikan. On three I'll cut the net so we can get out and as soon as we do run for the window." Hotaru said in a low voice where the other two could not hear her. Mikan nodded invisibly as Hotaru positioned the sharp knife to the rope.

"One...two...three!" The knife slashed the net with ease allowing them both to escape but as they reached the window they felt someone hold them back. They turned around quickly and decked them! Hotaru punched the guy in the face and Mikan in the gut, she couldn't reach his face. He was to tall.

The guys fell back holding onto where the girls hit them. They wouldn't let them get away with that though. They recover quickly as though they were not effected and grabbed onto their arms forcing them to fall on the floor the guys on top of them.

Mikan gasped. This guys hands were not pinning her arms down. Oh no. They were...on her... chest. The guy though seemed surprised though as he kept squishing them like he fantasized about things like this. Mikan squealed thrashing her head around.

The guy smirked lipping the word 'interesting'. One hand still on her...and the other forcefully taking off the ski-mask. Her brunette hair flowed around her onto the floor, with her big innocent hazel eyes staring back up at him surprised. He smirked again.

The other guy seemed to notice this and looked at the figure under him also. Except his hands where around the top her arms. He removed one to take off the mask and was to see another girl but with short black hair and amyst eyes, she glared at him using the chance he gave her by taking away his hand from her arm and pushed punched him again almost knocking him out cold.

"Hyuuga." Hotaru said looking at the guy on top of Mikan "I suggest you let her go if you value your life." she threatened as she watched Mikan try to struggle free, although she knew Natsume was stronger than her.

Natsume scoffed. "What do you plan to do if I don't? You know me I could take her right here and now, not caring who knows or watches." he smirked as her expression darkened and Mikan's color drained from her face, horror written all over it.

Natsume moved in closer to her face, as Mikan tried to stay away, though it didn't do any good. "You wouldn't mind would you?" he asked his hand gripping onto her chin as he made her look at him. His body pressed against hers the other hand traveling down her curves of the burglar body suit. Mikan tried to move but found she couldn't.

Hotaru watched from where she stood in shock, but mostly in rage. How dare he touch her. Hotaru grabbed the knife she used for cutting the rope and aimed it at him. The knife nailed him right in the thigh.

Natsume grunted as he looked back at the handle and part of the knife sticking out of him. He growled turning back at Mikan, he hit pressure point on her neck making her pass out cold. His hand felt the handle of the knife and took it out. "Damned Bitch." he said looking at her.

Hotaru didn't like the look in his eye. She tried not to back away like a normal person that would be afraid for their life. She glared at him as she stood her ground. He walked over to her slowly, their eyes met in a heated battle over power.

Hotaru took a glance at the unconscious Mikan lying on the ground. Her fury came back as they stood right in front of each other. Then she punched him. Right square. In. The. Face

Ruka who was trying to get up from when Hotaru knocked him on the floor saw this and was surprised at her courage to go against him like that. Even his parents wouldn't go against his wishes. He'd murder someone and they would cover it up like he was innocent.

Hotaru tried to kick him as he held his cheek. He grunted, and with lightning fast reflexes, dodged and punched her in the gut before pinning her to the ground knocking her out like he did Mikan.

Ruka finally got up and walked over next to Natsume who was standing in between the two girls. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Natsume, wasn't that a little uncalled for?" he asked looking at him.

"Nope." He said taking a bandanna from his back pocket and wrapped it around his thigh that was bleeding from the knife that Hotaru threw. "They deserved it. They want to break an entry then try to fight me, their loss."

Ruka sighed running his fingers through his hair. "What do you suppose we do now? I mean we can't throw them out into the cold."

"Yea we can." came Natsume's cold reply.

"Malice runs in your family's blood doesn't it?" Ruka asked knowing he could and would do it. Natsume shrugged. Ruka sighed. "I think you brought that upon yourself. But, Natsume, were you serious about taking that brunette right on the floor? Ain't that cold hearted?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow "Your point?"

"Natsume come on don't do anything to her. She doesn't look like the type that goes for... anything sexual." Ruka said trying to find the right words. He wasn't like Natsume. He could swear unless he felt an over powering need to. Some have to ask why they're friends.

"Fine I won't." Natsume said picking her up from the floor ready to leave the room, then he smirked behind Ruka's back as he picked up the raven haired girl. "Yet, anyway."

.~*~.~**With Ruka&Hotaru**~.~*~.

Ruka sighed. 'Natsume you got me in a whole lot of trouble now.' he thought as he looked at the raven haired girl on his guest bed...who was she? He never heard her mention her name and she seemed to know Natsume personally and he seemed to know her...why doesn't he know her? He sat on the bed next to her sighing, he rubbed his temples thinking of what his next move was to be. He couldn't do what Natsume was going to do with the other poor girl. He wasn't like that.

Ruka looked over to her closed eyes and peaceful face. His hand reached over to her face push back a stray hair, but when as he blinked... He was under her. He looked up to her in awe. How...how'd she ...woah. 'How'd she do that?' he asked himself as she put another knife to his throat.

Ruka twitched nervously and could feel the perspiration build up on his face and neck, why was pointing that thing at him? What'd he ever do to her?...Please, don't answer that.

"You're gonna pay big time for that." she said holding the knife closer drawing some blood. Ruka looked up at her, his eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head.

"What..." his voice was dry and shallow. He wanted to swallow, but couldn't, the knife, he knew, would draw more blood than needed. "What'd I ever do to you?" he asked his eyes meeting hers both held different emotions in this situation. One feeling though was mutual, both their hearts were pounding.

Even though Hotaru was the captor...or was she?... She didn't know for once. Everything right now was so screwed up! She broke in but they captured her... that was in his favor. Then she was holding a knife to his throat, which was in her favor. But if he wanted to, he could take her down easily...again, in his favor. So who was the captor? Who was the captive?

Hotaru 'hn'ed' at his statement taking the knife from his throat. Ruka breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know he was holding. Now what was going to happen? Was she just going to leave? He couldn't exactly let that happen. She broke into his house. Therefore he needs to call the police to arrest her... Or he could interrogate her himself...

When he looked up again expecting to meet her gaze he met the ceiling instead. 'When did she get up?' He wondered. His gaze shifted to his door, he found her reaching for the knob. He couldn't just let her leave.

Ruka quickly got up and grabbed her wrist. Hotaru turned around and glared at him. "Let go of me." Hotaru said sneering pulling her wrist from her.

"I need to know." Ruka spoke up as her glare fixated on him again. "Why did you brake into my house? It's an almost guaranteed capture and arrest." he said.

Hotaru did not answer him, She just kept gazing in his eyes which made him uncomfortable...especially in the lower area. Ruka unwittingly neared his lips to hers. Then...the contact sent shivers down his spine. Hotaru's eyes widened slightly as she looked into his lusty glazed over eyes, and made her do something she'd never think of doing before. Kiss the person she wanted to rob.

Hotaru's arms wrapped around his neck, and his arms around her waist. It was incredible. Ruka swiped his tongue over her lower lip making her open her lips for entrance. They both enjoyed their time kissing, and where so blinded by it, it was like they were high, but not on drugs, on each other.

Ruka's hands traveled down her waist, past her hips, and to her thighs. Hotaru slight;y moaned as he knees felt like they were going to collapse, and when they did, Ruka caught her. He pulled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her back to the door farther just in case. He couldn't help but grind into her, making her moan. She could feel the bulge behind all their clothes and she was temped to get rid of it all.

They finally broke the kiss for much needed air. Their eyes said everything as Ruka led her to the bed and plopped them both down. Hotaru's legs where still wrapped around his waist and Ruka held himself up with each and on a side of her head where he leaned down and kissed her again.

Hotaru's hands found their way to his face and held his cheeks for a moment so they wouldn't brake the kiss, then traveled down his shoulder to his arms and eventually to the hem of his shirt. They broke apart for only a second as each pulled of the others shirt and went back to exploring. Neither could stop, but neither wanted to.

It was not long before all their cloths where off, Hotaru's shirt handing off a bedside lamp, and Ruka's pants hung proudly in an opened window. How long had gone by a minute? Half an hour? An hour? They didn't care, and didn't bother to check.

Ruka's rough hands glided down her figure and the moaning persisted. Every part of her made him want more. He wanted her badly. He felt like he was going to explode! It was very tempting to take her without asking. He knew she would mind, but it was just the person he was. Ruka pulled away from her for minute and she gave a content sigh.

Ruka had to take a deep breath for a second. He was out of breath and speechless, although she seemed that way too. "Who are you?" he finally got ask. "What's your name? I never caught it."

"Hotaru, Imai Hotaru." she said out of breath as she peck his lips, which caused another make out session. "Tell me to go and I will." he said he said in between kisses.

"Just do it." She replied still kissing him, and that's all he needed. Ruka gently pulled her legs apart wrapping them around his waist, positioning himself in front of her and in one swift thrust, took her. Hotaru moaned as he continued to thrust into her. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her head fell back into the fillows, her short hair flailing all over the place.

Ruka kept thrusting harder and faster into her as each moan made him want her more, more than he ever wanted a girl. He kissed down her throat, making her groan. She arched he back in pleasure. It was too much for her. Ruka's hand met the middle of her back pulling her to him, chest to chest, mouth to mouth.

Hotaru loudly moaned as it felt like a spring coiled in her stomach. She felt her walls cave in on him as she came. Stars came to her eyes as she felt the wow moment hit her. Ruka sat back pulling her with him so now she was riding him. His hand on her waist as she they met each others thrusts, and not to mention they still haven't broke for air yet.

Hotaru's hands still on his shoulders, as she kept thrusting down onto him and him up into her. It was so good. They wanted it to last forever. Then Hotaru felt the coil in her stomach again, her walls enclosing him, and again, she came, but not long after she brought him with her in bliss.

They both broke the kiss and Ruka fell back onto the bed Hotaru on top of his chest. Pure bliss as they lay there together like that for many a moment. Finally, Their breathing slowed into small sighs as Ruka covered them both when Hotaru, with little strength left, fell to his side.

Again they gazed into each others eyes. Ruka kissed the tip of her nose and Hotaru nuzzled into his neck. Sometimes it was the unspoken words that say the most. 'Don't leave,' 'I wouldn't think of it.'

Then both closed their eyes for sleep.

.~*~.~**With Mikan&Natsume**~.~*~.

Natsume dropped the girl on his bed starring down at her unconscious figure. He rolled his eyes at her. "You can stop acting now. I know you're faking it." he said as if he was stating the obvious which to him was...well obvious. Anyone else would have been convinced.

The girl groaned and turned into a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, then looked over at Natsume. "How'd you know I was faking it?" she asked folding her arms.

Natsume rolled his eyes again. "The pressure point I hit should only have knocked you out from no more then five minutes... I thought I planned it out well. It was very convincing."

Mikan shook her head. "This," she said motioning to her being in his room. "Wasn't part of the plan."

Natsume grinned. "Neither was this." he said pinning her down to the bed kissing her. Mikan moaned into the kiss as his hands traced down her curves, and eventually her bare skin.

.~*~.~**Later**~.~*~.

Mikan lay next to Natsume, snuggling into his chest and sighed looking up into his eyes. "Do you think our plan worked?" Mikan asked curiously as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think it worked too well if you ask me." he gave her a crooked smile as he kissed her head.

"So after this is over you'll return all of Hotaru's possessions, company, and especially her money?" Natsume nodded. Mikan sighed, content, burying her head into the side of his neck.

"I can't believe you planned all this Mikan. You did good at pretending to not know what was happening all these months. And we didn't have to sacrifice anything to get those two together." Mikan smiled at this.

"Do you think they're done yet?" Mikan asked curious, surely they would be. Unless Ruka had the stamina of a horse, which she doubted.

"Mikan babe, If we're done, they're more than defiantly sleeping by now. Well...unless Imai gave him a kinky idea like...rope or handcuffs...then it's a probability they're still going at it." Mikan looked up at him with a 'Woah, what?' look.

Natsume shrugged "Ruka gets really turn on by that. I have no clue why."

Mikan held in a laugh. "So when do you think is a good time for me to break the news to them that this was all planned?" she asked thinking this wasn't going to be kept secret for long.

"The day you want to commit suicide is the day you want to tell her. Cause you'll probably wind up dead, in a ditch, in the country, far away from civilization, where no one can find you."

Mikan sighed. "Hotaru wouldn't be that mad...would she?" she had to even question herself when she said. Hotaru wouldn't do that to her best friend right?

"We blackmailed the companies to not pay her, payed the bank to form a pretend debt. Made her think she had to rob all these places just to live, put a bounty on her head, hooked her up with my best friend, as was your idea. Do you want to bet?" Natsume replied, anticipating her answer.

Mikan knew he was right, and now thought the plan was stupid even though it had worked pretty damned well. Mikan didn't even have to think it when she said "No."

Natsume smirked in victory as he kissed her head. "Love you."

Mikan smiled drifting off to sleep. "Love you too." Mikan shut her eyes and shifted in bed as she then thought of something, "Hotaru's not on birth control, does Ruka know where the condoms are?"

Natsume's eyes snapped opened at the thought. "SHIT! We REALLY need to plan out the simple things!"

_

* * *

_

Did you get the plot? All those complicated moves they made to hook the two up, then forgetting the damned condoms, the only SIMPLE thing! It was interesting though. Two people asked for Hotaru and Ruka, I think, did you? FOUND IT! Yes~ they did.


End file.
